ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vodyanoi
The following is copy-pasted from FFXI.somepage. I think it's worth someone doing a fact check on Phanauet to determine how this NM pops. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 12:46, 8 June 2006 (PDT) It's listed as 21-24hr spawn, but was that changed in some recent patch? Because I used to camp it for a while a couple of months ago and it spawned roughly every 6hours, given it was night time. ------------ This guy has a weird respawn time. From my own experience with him and what other people told me I've come to the conclusion that he's on a 5-8 hour respawn, but the window only opens on darksday. So for the window to open he has to be killed at least 5 hours before darksday, if he isn't his window won't open until next darksday. I can't confirm that this is 100% correct, but it's close and he has never been on a 21-24 hour respawn. As for him spawning on any barge as long as it's night... that's only half true. He only spawns between 20:00 and 4:00, but the barges are on a fixed schedule so only 2 barges go at night -------------- It has spawned on the 3minute barge aswell (the one before the two night barges), however it like spawns 30sec before it will zone so it would be near impossible to kill it at that spawn. Luckily it is on the barge when you return on it :p I didn't know about the Darksday thing but it could be correct and explain the weird spawnrate. All that leaves the barge for now is the orc then, I would guess it has a similiar spawn but it might just require thunder weather aswell, I've never managed to see thunder weather on the South -> North ride for longer than a minute or so then it disappeared, was on thundersday and the orc didnt show up. -------------- I've gone there 4x in row in evenings between 20:00 and 4:00. And each time he has spawned, wether was darksday or not. as for how many boats potentially spawns on.. idk, >.>; i was to lazy to hop round on various boats -------------- Almost 12 hours (25 minutes shy) of camping him (never saw him before,) finally popped on Darksday, and I went 1/1 on NIN pants--Upitupi 20:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ---------- Just had a very good morning on the ferries. --- 1st run doing the North-central-south-central route. --- 1st barge (20:00) no spawn --- 2nd barge (00:50) Popped 5mins into ride. --- Iceday Waning Crescent (29%) Easy kill Drops Nokizaru Hakama 75RDM/28THF 1/1 Nin Pants --- Seperate note - straight onto the South-North ferry, Stubborn Dredvodd pops, all 3 items drop. Themutznutz 05:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I came across this guy as a BST61/NIN30 doing the Tea with a Tonberry? quest, was an easy solo using CourierCarrie Seen in the Water? Main page says "Can occasionally be seen in the water". Anyone got a screenshot of that? I'd like to look at it, and if so, where? - User:Karbuncle